


My Name is Samandriel

by iam93percentstardust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Alfie is a young man working at the Wiener Hut. Although he already knows that the supernatural exist, his life is forever changed when an angel asks him to be its host.





	My Name is Samandriel

Alfie knew the girl who walked up to the counter of the Wiener Hut. Her name was Ann. They’d graduated together, although, to the best of Alfie’s knowledge, she had attended college on a scholarship. She didn’t have to work her way through school. Alfie sighed and threw the jealous thoughts out of his head. It was rude of him to begrudge his former classmate. She’d probably worked hard for her scholarships.

  
“Hi, Ann,” he greeted her. “Welcome to the Wiener Hut. How have you been?”

  
She smiled wanly at him. “I’ve been better,” she said quietly. Now that he got a closer look at her, Alfie did have to admit that she looked awful. He remembered Ann as having a sort of sparkle to her in high school. But she looked almost lifeless this time like her skin was stretched over her bones, her cheeks pale and hallowed out.

  
“Well, can I get you anything?” he asked.

  
Ann leaned closer and glanced around nervously. “Actually, I need to talk to you. When do you get off work?”

  
Alfie turned around to check the wall behind him. “Twenty minutes,” he said. “Is that okay?”

  
Ann nodded but the look on her face told him that she wished it were sooner. “I’m driving a blue Prius. Meet me out in the parking lot.” She walked away as swiftly as she’d walked up and Alfie returned to his work.

  
It was impossible to concentrate, however.

  
His mind kept coming back to Ann and the strange way that she was acting. While they hadn’t been close, they’d attended a small school and everyone knew everyone. Alfie knew that Ann kept to herself and that she was unshakeable. People went to her for a shoulder to cry on because they knew that she would be stable. For her to act so nervous… Something had to be wrong.

  
Twenty minutes dragged on and on. But, eventually, he was able to clock out. His boss would later comment that he’d never seen Alfie move that fast. He wanted to ask if the boy was okay but Alfie had disappeared in seconds. It would be the last time he ever saw his young employee.

  
“Okay, what did you want to tell me?” Alfie asked, sliding into Ann’s car.

  
“Not here,” she muttered nervously. Ann peered up at him, studying him closely. His skin crawled under her piercing gaze. “Can we go back to your place?”

  
Alfie was shocked by her question. While no one had ever called Ann “frigid” outright, it was an adjective that all their classmates had thought of her. But he nodded anyway.

  
The drive passed in tense silence. Alfie wanted to say something but he couldn’t think of anything. When they arrived at his home, he led the way into the house.

  
“Hey, Larry, I’m home!” he called out. Ann gave him a questioning look and he shrugged. He knew it was odd to call his dad by his first name but he’d never been able to drop the habit even though they were on good terms now. Thankfully, though, Ann didn’t ask anything about it. Instead, she just silently followed him to his room.

  
“What’s wrong?” he asked her, sitting on his bed. Ann stood in the center of his room awkwardly. Alfie motioned her to a chair but she just shook her head.

  
“I’m sorry for acting so oddly, Matthew,” Ann started out but Alfie cut her off.

  
“Matthew? How did you know that was my name?” He hadn’t been called Matthew in seven years. Not since he’d met the Winchesters and moved away from Oasis Plains. Having wanted to start over, he’d chosen to go by his middle name, Alfred. “Ann, what’s going on?”

  
Ann paused, seeming to notice that she’d made a mistake. Then she sighed and sank into the chair that Alfie had offered. “My name’s not Ann,” she said softly. “It’s Samandriel.”

 

Alfie stared at her. “What?”

  
“My name is Samandriel,” Ann said, her voice gaining strength. “I’m an angel of the Lord.”

  
It wasn’t the oddest thing that had ever happened to Alfie but it ranked a close second behind the swarm of insects that had nearly killed him and his family seven years ago. Still…

  
“No, you’re not. You’re Ann Landers, completely human and completely ordinary,” he corrected her.

  
She shook her head again. “I’m sorry, Matthew, but Ann is gone. I’m here now.”

  
Alfie sighed and forced himself to think that there was maybe the slightest possibility that Ann or Samandriel or whoever was telling the truth. “So, if you’re telling the truth—and I’m not saying that you are—what do you want with me?”

  
Ann leaned her head against the back of the chair, staring at the ceiling. “Ann is… well, she’s not a strong vessel.”

  
“What’s a vessel?”

  
“It’s someone that an angel resides within.” Catching Alfie’s puzzled look, Ann continued, “An angel cannot simply appear on Earth as they would destroy whoever looked at them. So they choose a human to—”

  
“Take over,” Alfie interrupted. “That’s what you’re saying, isn’t it?”

  
Ann blinked once. “In crude terms, yes.”

  
Alfie glared at her, unable to believe what this “angel” was doing to his old classmate. “You still haven’t explained why you want me,” he snapped.

  
“You are stronger than Ann,” she explained. “I want you as my vessel.”

  
“How am I stronger?”

  
“You’ve already experienced the supernatural, which means that you would be able to contain me better.” Ann reached forward and took Alfie’s hands in her own. “I’m asking your permission, Matthew.”

  
Alfie jumped up and started pacing. This all seemed like it was too much. Plus, how did he really know if she was telling the truth?

  
“Prove that you’re really an angel,” he challenged her.

  
Ann stood up, her brown eyes beginning to glow a bright blue. The dark shadow of immense wings spread out behind her. The lights in Alfie’s room crackled before bursting from the energy Ann was emitting. Alfie stumbled back until he hit the wall.

  
“Okay, you’re an angel,” he gasped. Ann subsided to her normal self and sat back down quietly, seemingly pleased with herself. “But why are you here? Shouldn’t you be in Heaven?” The angel clasped her hands together and stared down at them, an ugly twist to her mouth.

  
“The Word of God has been stolen,” she said quietly.

  
Alfie’s brow wrinkled. “The what has been stolen?”

  
“The Word of God. Eons ago, God had certain information written down on certain tablets. His scribe took those tablets and hid them on Earth. They have been found again and now they are in danger of being stolen by demons and you do not want that to happen. I have been asked to keep those tablets from the demons but I can only do that with a strong vessel.” Ann raised her eyes to meet Alfie’s gaze, her unspoken words reverberating in his mind. It was almost too much for him to take in.

  
“Surely, there must be other strong vessels,” Alfie stated weakly.

  
Ann nodded in response. “There are but you are the only one who has already met the Winchesters.”

  
Alfie stared at her. He’d never thought he’d hear that name again except in his own mind. His parents chose to forget the reason they’d moved away from Oasis Plains and he could never speak about it to his friends. They would write him off as crazy.

  
Continuing, Ann said, “They may not recognize you but something in them will remember you.” She smiled ruefully. “They’ve been difficult for us so far. Perhaps a familiar face will assist them in trusting you. We need that tablet and they could keep it from getting to us. Maybe they would even accidentally give it to the demons in order to keep it away from us. My point is that I need you, Matthew.”

  
Alfie gulped but said, “Okay.”

  
There was a flash of blue light, a blinding pain, and then Ann crumpled to the ground. Samandriel mournfully studied the girl on the floor, a shadow of her former self. “Let’s go, Alfie,” he said softly. “We have work to do.”


End file.
